


Birthday Diving 2

by R0gue



Series: Birthday Diving [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Competition, Dates, Diving, F/F, Surprises, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: It has been months since You’s last diving and what a coincidence that it would happen to fall on Riko’s birthday. Luckily it was a morning competition so it didn’t ruin any of her plans for that evening. Let’s hope it goes better than the last one.





	Birthday Diving 2

**Author's Note:**

> So… here it is. I finally managed to get this fic finished. I really wanted this out much sooner than this, but so much things got in the way and I am really sorry. First person I want to thank is @youriko-is-my-jam (on tumblr) for helping with helping me collate all my initial ideas for the fic and for giving their opinion on the summary of the fic that I gave. Also thank you @xcamay (on tumblr) for giving me loads of ideas throughout the writing process.
> 
> I also want to thank @xcamay (on tumblr) again, @my-idol-you-chan (on tumblr) and @Mega_Honk (on twitter) for proof reading and offering suggestions on how to improve it.
> 
> Oh and it also has a rather cliffhanger ending… sorry if that annoys you.

Cheering could be heard throughout the crowd. You’s eyes slowly shut. _If I win… I will do it…_ She reopens her eyes and looks at the stands. A singular red-haired figure stands out amongst the swarm of people that litter the audience area. _I must do this for her…_ _I can’t ruin this for her…_ Her eyes fall shut again and she takes a few deep breaths. The familiar rush of nerves hits her as it always does, she visualizes herself in the air, plummeting towards the water, her pose as perfect as it had been in practice. She opens her eyes once more, fixing them on the edge of the diving board. _Okay… this is it…_ She runs through her dive once more in her head before she runs towards the edge of the diving board, her arms swinging from her sides to above her head, reaching their final position just as her feet leave the metal board.

*            *            *

_ What’s going on?  _ As her head came out of the water, she was instantly surrounded by applause bursting around her. Emerging from the water, all she could feel was Riko’s arms, suddenly wrapping around her, kissing her champion on the cheek.  _ There is no way I won… right?  _ However, sure enough, her name was there, at the top of the list.  _ This can’t be happening… right? I am just seeing things… dreaming…  _ Slowly it begins to settle in.  _ I actually won… didn’t I… _

*            *            *

It doesn’t quite sink in until they were finally outside the building. As her mind returns to reality, she turns towards the girl next to her. “I… I just won… didn’t I?”

Riko giggles at this comment. “Of course you did You-chan!” She leans in and plants a kiss on You’s cheek. “Your jumps were so impressive to watch. It made my heart race just watching.”

A smile breaks out on the ash gray-haired girl’s face. “I hope you don’t mind coming along, you probably had better things to do today, especially since it’s your birthday and all...” She takes her girlfriend’s hand in hers. “But I’m really happy you came.”

“Of course I don’t mind.” She plants another kiss on You’s cheek. “I love being able to support you. Plus we’ve got the evening all to ourselves.”

You’s free hand slips into her bag and fumbles with the small package that was her gift for Riko.  _ I need to find the right time…  _ “Yes… and I have something special planned for you to celebrate.”

The birthday girl let out a small gasp. “Y-You do?”

“Of course, wouldn’t anyone plan something special for their girlfriend’s birthday?” She spins the two of them round so they are facing each other. “I still have a couple more things to set up… so can we meet on the beach in… about two hours?”

Riko leans forward and kisses You on the lips. “Of course we can You-chan!” She has a large smile on her face as she pulls away. “You really spoil me sometimes.”

“I wouldn’t want to do anything else.” You smiles, joining their free hands and letting the pairs of hands swing together between their bodies. After a short while of the two staring into each other’s eyes, she takes a small breath. “I gue-”

Riko cuts You off with a kiss to the lips. “At least walk me home You-chan… It’s bad manners to leave your girlfriend all by herself on her special day.” Riko steps back to the position she was in before. “Plus… I might have a surprise of my own… as a celebration.” She gives a playful wink before spinning round and walking towards her house.

*            *            *

It was late evening by the time You heard footsteps behind her. As she was turning around, a familiar voice calls out to her. “You-chan!” She was greeted by arms being thrown around her and a peck being planted on her lips. “So… what is this… surprise you have for me.”

You’s eyes look Riko up and down. She is wearing a lovely white flowery dress that comes down just above her knees. It has a lovely floral pattern on it. She is also wearing her cute dark blue jacket that You loves. “Why don’t you let me show you?” She leads Riko down onto the beach, where, after a short walk, a large blanket was lying on the sand. On the blanket were three different sized packages. “Take a seat, my dear.”

“You really thought this through…” She takes a seat on the blanket while You gives her the first package. The first is a lot wider than it is tall, a lovely pink ribbon wrapping around it and holding the lid onto the box. She slowly unties it and removes the lid to reveal a plate full of sandwiches. She lets out a giggle when she sees it. “Ooooh, a picnic on the beach!”

“This is the second one…” You says as she hands Riko a much taller one but slimmer one. Inside is a bottle of wine and two glasses. “My mother let me have it… as this is a special occasion.”

“Thank you You-chan! This whole thing is lovely,” She kisses You’s cheek. Picking up a sandwich as she goes back. “I wouldn’t want anything else.”

*            *            *

The sandwiches disappear quickly, both girls realizing just how hungry they were. Once they finish, Riko turns to You, raising her glass. “Thank you… this was lovely You-chan.” She shifts her position, sliding herself next to her girlfriend so the two of them are side by side looking out to sea.

You is about to say something in response but soon feels a head rest against her shoulder.  _ Let’s just enjoy the moment… Riko-chan…  _ She lets her own head fall slowly down so that they are both together watching the sun sink beneath the waves of the horizon.

Once the sun has fully vanished from view, and the beach had transitioned to a nighttime mist, does You remember about the final package. She sits up, planting a kiss on the top of her girlfriend’s head as she does. “This one…” She picks it up. “Is for me to open.” She sets it down and lifts the lid off. Inside are a few candles and some matches. She sets them up in the four corners of the blanket. “And… can you stand up…” You reaches into the box and takes the package, that she has been waiting all day to give to Riko, out of it.

_ This is it… there is no turning back now… _

Riko slowly stands up, puzzled about what You has planned for her.

You stands up with her, slowly planting a kiss on her lips as they do.

She takes a step back...

She kneels…

She takes a deep breath…

“Sakurauchi Riko…”

The package appears in her hands…

“Will you marry me?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed, so much has happened recently and I was just so caught up in everything that this ended up being far too delayed. I actually had to research how diving competitions worked for this one and what divers do / think so I hope it worked well.
> 
> Please do leave a comment letting me know what you thing, it really makes me happy and I always reply to every single one.


End file.
